The present invention is directed toward a baseball glove and more particularly, toward a baseball glove that is particularly useful as a training aid for teaching players how to catch a ball with two hands.
A difficulty baseball coaches and instructors face when teaching young ball players is how to catch a baseball with both hands and to cover the ball immediately upon contact. A two-handed catch is preferred when fielding ground balls, line drives, and fly balls; catching a ball thrown by another player; and catching and throwing a ball in one fluid motion. Unfortunately, catching a baseball with a gloved hand together with an ungloved hand is not a natural movement for beginning players. Rather, the natural tendency is to catch a fly ball or to pick a ground ball with only the hand that is gloved. Such a practice leads to poor technique, bad habits, and ultimately, to fielding errors. Several patents have addressed this problem and several solutions have been suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,824 to Hirschfield discloses a baseball training glove used to train a player to catch a ball with two hands. The glove has an inflexible insert which prevents a player from squeezing the glove closed around a ball. In order to catch a ball, the player must use his or her ungloved hand to trap the same. The glove described in this patent, however, does not provide the feel and grip of a typical baseball glove. Therefore, while a player may learn how to catch a ball with two hands, he or she will not grow accustomed to the flexible nature of a typical baseball glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 789,480 to Bennett discloses a baseball glove which is really two gloves hinged together. Thus, a player must use two hands in order to properly trap a ball within the glove. This glove, however, is large and cumbersome and may be awkward to use.